U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,337,641, 5,617,909, and 5,768,966, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference, disclose improved jigs and fixtures for aligning, guiding, and/or holding a workpiece as it is worked, for example as it is cut, drilled, or routed. While the jigs and fixtures disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,337,641, 5,617,909, and 5,768,966 represent a significant advance in the art, room still exists for improvements, particularly in the following respects, among others.
Stops are typically secured in a T-slot of a track There is always a slight variation in the extrusion which compromises the fit. There is no stop base that fits a variety of T-slots that can be located and be removed from the track between two adjacent stops. U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,641 teaches that the stop can be bolted in the down position but this requires threading a bolt through the stop into the base, which is tedious. None of the stops available are designed to allow cutting a miter with either the point in or the point out without any manipulation. Expensive stop systems have large and complicated accessories for supporting the point of a miter.
None of the stops available are designed to accommodate fences of various heights. There is no after market flip stop available with a magnifier lens. There is no after market flip stop that has a mechanism for adjusting the length of the stop so that it can be used with fences of different heights. None of the stops available are designed to accommodate a removable fixture by simply loosening one knob.